Control
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Hameron one-shot. An alternate ending to season 1 "Role Model." Cameron comes to House's apartment to say goodbye. But can she do it? And will he let her go without a fight? Rated M for sex and language. Please review!


_**A/N: This idea came to me last night while I was watching some Hameron fan videos on youtube. I thought the sexual tension was quite thick in the air..what would happen if they acted on it? Let's find out, shall we?**_

_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Certain lines are from season 1 "_Role Model_." And everything else belongs to David Shore. The perversion is all me baby!

**Control**

As Cameron stood in House's apartment it seemed surreal to her. It was like seeing a side of House she never got to see. It was highly intoxicating. She was frankly surprised he let her in at all. And now that she was given access, she had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

And then there was House. He was like a drug. A drug that she'd never had, but always wanted to try out of curiosity but didn't because she knew how bad it could be for her. Her health, well-being and self-esteem would fall to pieces the minute she got a fix. And what scared her the most wasn't the damage he would do to her, but how badly she wanted to try it.

House stood in front of her. His dark grey T-shirt was tight against his bulging chest muscles and biceps and she longed to touch him. The man was perfect in every way, shape and form. Everything she dared to dream came in a nice package labeled "Gregory House." She wondered if he suspected her feelings towards him. Surely he had to. The man was too perceptive for his own good.

"You asked me why I like you. You're..abrasive and rude. But I figure everything you do, you do it to help people. But I was wrong. You do it because it's right."

House didn't say a word. Instead he just stood there and stared back at her with that intense gaze that kept her up nights. It was as if he was fucking her with his eyes. As far as she was concerned he could stare at her all night long.

Cameron shifted a little and extended her hand out to him. He looked down at it, and then away, as if he didn't deserve to even touch her. That broke her heart. Not that he wouldn't touch her, but that he most likely felt that way. She took a deep breath in and tried to compose herself as she dropped her hand back to her side.

"There are only two ways I can deal with things. One is in my control. And that's to leave."

House let out a sigh, but still refused to look at her. He knew he was being a bastard about this but he didn't know what else to do. Before he had time to react, she was saying good-bye and heading for the door.

_Don't let her leave like that, you idiot!_ His inner voice shouted. _Stop her from leaving! Say something! Anything!_

House took a couple of quick steps forward and closed the door before Cameron could leave. Standing directly in front of her, they looked at each other for a moment. She was like a deer caught in the headlights as she backed away from him and bumped against the wall.

"What's the other thing?" he asked her, his breath was rapid and his heart was pounding in his chest as he stood toe to toe with her.

"Huh?"

"You said there were two ways you deal with things. What's the other?"

Cameron took in a deep breath, trying to steady herself. He didn't really expect her to tell him, did he?

"It's..not important. Can I go now?"

House flipped the deadbolt and leaned against the door, making it impossible for her to open it. "Do you really want to quit?"

"No of course I don't…"

"But.."

"What?"

"I felt a 'but' coming."

"This isn't easy for me, House. I love working for you, it's just.."

"What?"

"What do you want to hear? That I like you more than I should? Or that every day I see you I want to jump you in your office? Would that satisfy you to know that?"

House shrugged. "It really wouldn't change anything between us."

She sighed. "I know. I take a step forward and you take three steps back. We've been doing this dance for a long time. I can't do it anymore. I can't look at you anymore without wondering what could be."

"What do you want?" He waited for an answer and then leaned over. He could smell her hair and it made him light-headed. Why did she have to be so damn intoxicating?

"You said once before that you don't like me. Was that just a lie to get me to go away? Because it worked. I'm leaving."

House reached out and gently touched her hair, letting the soft strands fall between his fingers. The back of his hand just barely touched her cheek and she closed her eyes, wishing she could feel his hands elsewhere. Anywhere.

"Don't leave. I don't want you to go."

"You don't want me to leave here? Or you don't want me to quit?"

Without another word, House's lips were crashing against hers and his hands wrapped around her and slid down her back. When they got down towards her ass, he squeezed and pulled her up against his body with a whimper from Cameron.

He pulled at the hem of her blouse and she raised her arms to help him get it off her and then she did what she'd been wanting to do all night. She placed her hands on his chest and enjoyed the feel of his taught muscles underneath the soft cotton. House quickly pulled the T-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He quickly unfastened the lilac lacy bra she wore and let it fall to the floor as they rubbed their chests together and groaned in mutual satisfaction. His body was so strong, and hers was so delicate. It felt amazing.

He turned her to face the open living room and they began to move across the room, lips locked, until she bumped into the back of the couch.

"So beautiful," he whispered in her ear, causing tingles through her body as his hands slid over her hips and around the front as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. They dropped easily to the floor and she kicked them off to the side. Left in her underwear, but keeping her eyes closed, she could hear him unbuckling his belt and removing his jeans.

His lips kissed her neck all the way down her chest to the curve of her waist. She braced herself against the couch as he got down slowly to his knees and began to caress her legs, and then her thighs, placing a kiss every so often and the occasional nibble. His scruff tickled a bit as he rubbed his chin against her thigh but when she felt his tongue tracing a pattern up the inside of her leg, that's when she lost it.

"Oh God.."

"You can call me Greg," he chuckled before using his tongue to flick at her clit, making her slump back against the couch, holding onto it for dear life so she wouldn't fall backwards.

She really had no intention of letting things get as far as they did, but it was too late to do anything about it now. House's tongue was very experienced and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

His hand cupped her soft curls and his fingers played with her until she couldn't stand it anymore and came with a flood of juices that covered his fingers.

"Mm..the taste of Cameron," he groaned as he licked them clean and stood up again. "Turn around."

"Why?"

There was no warning, nothing. Just the feeling of House slamming into her from behind. Cameron was wet already but she had no idea he was planning that attack. He was almost too big for her and she literally felt he might end up tearing her in two.

"Oh! Oh yessss…" she hissed as he moved her hair from the side of her neck and devoured it. "Harder!"

"You like it like this, huh?"

"Yeah! Oh..yeah..please…harder!"

"You like the way I'm fucking you?"

"God yes! Faster..Unnghh! Yes!"

"Are you going to quit?"

"No!"

"Promise?"

"Yes! I won't leave. Just..fuck me, Greg!"

House withdrew and turned her around to face him. Grabbing her leg, he wrapped it around his waist, used the couch as leverage and slammed into her again. She threw her head back and closed her eyes with a deep groan that filled the entire living room. "Ohh..FUCK!"

His lips crashed down on hers, swallowing her screams as he pumped in an out like a machine. Hard, powerful strokes that made her thrust up against him, just so he could get deeper.

"Fuck..Cameron..You..are..amazing! Ughh..I'm so close."

"I want to feel you come inside me. Fuck me harder! Oh that's it..faster! Yes! Oh God…Greg!"

Cameron's inner walls tightened and a couple more deep thrusts later, a flood of moisture coated his cock and he came so hard that he almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"Fuck, Cameron! Oh Fuck!"

House climbed over the couch and urged Cameron to join him as they collected themselves. He tossed the throw blanket over them and they lay together in silence.

"Stay tonight," he said quietly, looking away from her, as if he wasn't sure of his own words.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's getting late and you're not a whore who has to sneak back home in the middle of the night. Besides, it's Friday. We don't have to answer any questions if we came to work together in the morning."

Cameron looked over at him to see that his eyes were closed and he was already falling asleep. She shifted carefully in his arms until she was comfortable and fell asleep soon after, dreaming about what had transpired that night and what would become of it. If anything.

The End

**_A/N: A couple of you have wondered what the "other" way is that she deals with things. I can only speculate a guess. So I left it up in the air. And Thanks to Limaccia for pointing out that error at the end :)_**

* * *


End file.
